The Effects of an Paopu Fruit
by RikusGuardianAngel
Summary: What are the effects of an paopu fruit? Does it really make destinies intertwined? Lets take a look in "The Effects of an Paopu Fruit."
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is my 1st thing I put on this site. Please no flames just because I warned you. But here is your final warning if you are so stupid that you have the nerve to test me. So hopefully you enjoy the story and I will try my best.

Riku's POV

Man what I day it has been. School was shit, as if that was something new. I didn't do nothing, just talk and have a daily school smoke and of course I got caught and had detention; I mean damn, I'm 16 and can't get any respect. Anyway, Sora passed by as happy as he can be.

"Hey Riku!" Sora cheerfully said," you've been away from me all day, I mean what is up with you, I missed you."

"Shit,I'm not in the mood." I said so bothered.

"So about that paopu fruit, what do you think can happen?"

"Like everyone else says 'are destinies become intertwine'."

Once Sora said that I wasn't sure anymore, I know I came back with a smart answer but still I wasn't sure, I mean what if the paopu fruit doesn't do anything, what if it just is a regular fruit like a apple and orange. Now I was curious, I want to know.

"So why did you ask me that so sudden?" I asked curiously." I mean you say I miss you then what will happen when I eat a paopu fruit. I'm not sure, but sooner or later I will find out."

"I don't know it was on my mind all day and I want to find out just like you."

"Okay. But where is Kiari?"

"Hell if I know?"

Then Kiari retarded ass comes yelling down the hall.

"Sora, Riku where are you?"

Poor Sora felt so embarrassed. Well at least not as much as I did.

"Hey ya'll what's up?"

"Don't ask." I said as rude as it gets. "Lets leave before that mean ass principle of ours comes back and makes me knock her out."

"Ok I guess, me and Sora need to go to my house for a quick sec. We'll see you back at your house okay."

"Promise."

"Promise."

Even though I know they will come to my house, something will be going down at Kiari's house tonight.

A/N: I know, it was S&S (Short and Sucked) but that is not the best I can do. Wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next. Please R&R.Thanx! .


	2. We're Late

A/N: I know that last chapter was short, but I will try to make it longer. Nothing will happen yet, at least I think nothing will happen. I'm the kind of person that thinks while I type. Hopefully you will enjoy it and hopefully it will be much longer than the first chapter. Enjoy! .

Sora's POV

When Riku asked Kairi and me if we promise to come over to his house, I wasn't even sure. I think something is happening tonight. I don't know what it is, but something is going to go good or bad. Kairi has been acting more strange than usual, I mean really the bitch is a retard, but she's Riku and my retard.

"Kiari, what has been on your mind lately, you've been acting really weird lately?"

"Well in school you know we learned about the Paopu Fruit," she paused."Sora, at school, did you ask Riku about the paopu fruit? I was just wondering, you know."

"Yep. I told Riku, why? Do you want to taste it or something?"

"No, I was just…curious." _Man that was close, almost blurted out YES. I do but how do I tell him, I never had feelings like this towards him. Damn, I wonder what I want from him. His comfort or just…him?_

"Well, while you are dosed of in Crackhouseland we must talk. Riku said all it does is 'make our destinies intertwined'. Wonder if it's true. I brought a paopu fruit to test it out. If something happens, like…sex then just tell me if you want it or not. I won't hurt you; at least not try to hurt you. I love you, you maybe sometimes rude and sometimes stupid, but I will always love you."

"Sora, are you playing? That is like the gayest thing I heard you say."

"Whatever. Anyway, lets try this fruit before we get sidetracked."

As I got the fruit out my backpack, I felt a lot of things instead. Like condoms, pencils, notes, and other things. I might be using one of those condoms tonight.

"Ah here it is!"

"Would you like to taste the fruit first or does it matter?"

"Ladies first."

As weird as it is to say this, Kairi looked sexy eating that fruit. As she was eating it, juice was pouring down her plump, juicy lips. It was either that or I'm hungry.

"Kairi, what does it taste like?"

"Good and hot, just like your body?"_ Did I just say that?_

"Excuse me. But before you get all horny on me, let me taste it myself."

It tasted…different. It had some drugs in it for sure. It tasted like ecstasy and a combination of all the fruits I could think of in it of course eliminating tomatoes. It just made my body take over. I didn't feel like me and Kairi's destinies were intertwined. I felt horny.

"Kairi…"

As soon as I said her name, her tongue was in my mouth. Damn that girl can kiss, I was amazed be the way she just came on to me like that. I could hear her moaning in my mouth. It was nice to have time to ourselves even though we should have been at Riku's house like over an hour ago, but I know he wouldn't mind. As I was deep-throating her with my tongue all of a sudden we both gasped for air at the same time. It was good until she started to take off my shirt, after that it was on. She was kissing my chest as she was unzipping my pants until the phone rang.

_Ring, ring_

That damn phone ruined the fun. Come to find out it was Riku.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you two! I've been waiting for two fucking long ass hours! I ain't got time to listen to ya'll two's lame ass excuse, bring ya'll ass over here now!"

Click the phone went, he hung up in my face, but it was cool 'cause I'll get him back for it. Anyways, Kairi was wondering what just happen. To tell you the truth what did just happen. And where is my shirt? And why is my pants…oh crap, me and Kairi must have had a little alone time. Me and Kairi should hurry up to Riku's house before the nigh comes.

A/N: Yeah that chapter was short too, I guess I just need to have at least more than one day to type a chapter, ya?. Please review. Try to tell me something I should do. Give me constructive criticism, just not flames.LUV YA!.


	3. Bad Effects

A/N:Well, things are going to start happening in this chapter.Good things to me,bad things for others.I'm not going to spoil it for everyone so just read it foo!

Sora's POV

Well nothing happened as we walked over to Riku's house. I guess because we were so lost from what happened at Kiari's house. There are only bits and pieces of what happened, like a part when Kiari kissed me, well at least I think that's what went on. As I looked at her, she looked more puzzled than ever.

"Well, we're at Riku's house."

She was still… confused. I was starting to feel bad, like I did something wrong. If I did, I wish could know so I could say sorry.

_Ding Dong_

Right after I rung the doorbell Riku answered the door. He was so happy. He doesn't have any siblings or pets, well at least that I know of, and his mom is never there, she is usually at work. His dad is dead; he died when he was only 4. So the only people he pretty much can to talk to is Kiari and me.

"Hey ya'll!" Riku greeted.

"Hey Riku." Both Kiari and me said in two different ways.

Kiari sounded so dead when she said that, while I sounded so cheerful. I was starting to wonder if she was sick.

"So can we come in or what?"

"Sorry. My bad."

As Me and Kiari entered, she almost fell. She really needed to go home. I wonder if the paopu fruit did something. I needed to know. I think tomorrow I will go to the library and study more about the paopu fruit.

"I think there was no point in coming over." Riku's voice was starting to sound as if he was about to cry.

"But… I came to see you."

"Well, it looks like Kiari doesn't want to see me. I did do something to offend her?"

"No." Before I could say anything else Riku started looking down, he looked like he was about to cry. When Riku cries, it's hell. Riku has been through so much in his life, he didn't need to see Kiari like that.

"Sora, go home, I'll drive Kiari home, do you need me to take you home?"

My house was only around the block so of course I said no. Kiari's house is about 5 miles away. He needed to take Kiari home, I could walk home.

"Riku, take Kiari home, I need to walk home anyway, I have to be fit to try out for track next week."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku's POV

Kiari looked as if she had pneumonia. She needed to get to the hospital. She couldn't go home so I didn't take her home. As I looked in the passenger seat, she was just looking down at the car mat. I wondered what she was thinking. I guess I ought to call her mom.

_Ringgg_

The phone went as I called her mom, then she answered…

"Hello. Is this Riku or Sora?"

"This is Riku, I'm going to take your daughter to the Destiny Island Hospital because she looks really sick. I called to ask if it is okay with you."

"Yes it is, I'll meet you there in the waiting room."

"Okay, thank you."

"Okay, bye."

As I drove into the Destiny Island Hospital parking lot, I notice that Kiari was sleeping, but at the same time trying to breathe. I was starting to get nervous as she was gasping for air. So I carried her in my arms and ran while it was starting to rain, a doctor saw me pass by her.

"Is she alright?" She asked. "She needs special medical attention, come follow me."

She was running quite fast. It was much harder for me to run since I was carrying Kiari. I was trying to tell her to slow down, but she didn't hear me.

"Here sir, can you please lay her on this table. Sorry, but you are going to have to sit outside the room. While you are out can you fill this form out?"

"I can fill only part of it out, I'm just her friend. Her mom is coming so he can fill out the rest."

The doctor only gave me a nod as she gave me the form. It had so many things I didn't know. Well I knew her full name, Kiari Rakina Okinawa, her birth date was September 12,1989, and of course she was a female, instead of that I was clueless. I shouldn't of left Sora walking home in the rain, I feel bad. I should call his cell phone, and you know what, I am.

As the phone was ringing I was wondering what they were doing to Kiari, like is she is okay or not.

"Hello."

"Hey Sora, you need a lift."

"Where?"

"To the hospital."

"Why, I'm not sick."

"Not you dumbass, Kiari!" As mean as I said it, I didn't mean it, that just caught me off guard.

"W…what is wrong with Kiari, is she okay, I knew I should of went with you, I'm so stupid, is she going to die, it's all my fault."

"Don't blame it on yourself, you didn't do anything."

"Please, come pick me up at my house."

"You're gonna have to wait, Kiari's mom is meeting me here, once she is here I'll come pick you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

As I hung up the phone, Kiari's mom comes storming in to hospital, just like Kiari did after school. Well, at least I know where Kiari gets her stupidity.

"Mrs. Okinawa, it's a pleasure to see you, Kiari is in a room with a doctor testing her right now, I have to go get Sora, so I'll be gone for a few minutes, is that cool with you?"

"Yes, Riku, you are I good person."

_I know._

Sora's POV

I was twitching the whole time thinking what have I done, I feel like a criminal. I'm just worried if Kiari is about to die or she is just sick. I really hope she's just sick. If she was to die, who would be my girlfriend? I hope Riku is almost here; I'm only 5 miles away from the house since my mom works as a nurse at the hospital, she's off work, but I never know where she is.

A car honk made me stop thinking; I really needed Riku right now. Thank God he called me.

Riku's POV

Sora sounded like a train wreck he needed me and I know this. There he was, he looked like he was crying, I know it's sad, but it's just Kiari, I know that she's our light, but hopefully she won't have to leave us…this early.

"Hey, Riku." He said as he open the car door.

"Hey, Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

As we were going to the hospital, Sora was sobbing. I felt bad. I would do anything to make him stop crying. He is like an angel to me, and angels are not supposed to cry.

"Sora, don't cry, you're not going to the hospital to cry. Is there something that will make you stop crying? If there is tell me…please."

"Riku, I'm worried, at Kiari's house we both ate an paopu fruit. Does that have anything to do with her being hospitalized?"

"It depends, who ate it first?"

"Kiari."

"Who reacted to the fruit first?"

"Kiari."

"Well legend has it that the boy must eat it first and the girl must react first. So the legend is pretty much saying that you two must eat the fruit, boy first, then a second after that the girl eats and I guess girls react faster than boys to the paopu fruit, but that's what I think."

"Maybe, but what does the paopu fruit do if it is followed incorrectly."

"I'm not sure, I guess we got to go to the library tomorrow.

When we got there, Kiari's mom was talking to the doctor. Mrs. Okinawa looked at the doctor as if she was frustrated, yet worried. Knowing her, she was, but that's okay…I guess.

"Mrs. Okinawa, I'm back!"

"Hey Riku. Hey Sora. The doctor said she is staying overnight. She said she never seen nothing like this in her life. I don't know what to do, I can't visit her so I guess I got to go home. You two should do the same, luckily it is Friday so you two can stay up late. I will hopefully see you two tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." The both of us said.

A/N: I guess it was longer than the other chapters. To tell you the truth, I don't like Kiari, so I hope she dies and goes to hell. Burn, baby, burn. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed typing it.


	4. Night of Hell

A/N: Hiya! So I can tell you now if you don't like some of the warnings I gave you, you better not read this chapter. This chapter is probably the most intense chapter for right now. I made the first version at it has much more profanity. So let me stop writing the A/N and start this mother!

Riku's POV

I feel bad that Sora can't see his own girlfriend. He really loves her a lot. Making the problem worse, she's in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).

"Sora."

"Riku, what do you think is going to happen to her." He cried. "It's all my fault, why did I give her that damn fruit, now she's going to…"

"Don't say that! It all just begun, if you're crying now, what will you do if something worse happens? People can go in and leave the hospital, it doesn't mean she can't get better and leave this hospital. And if she does leave us this early, we'll remember her as a loving cheerful girl."

"Riku, I haven't seen this side of you." He sounded shocked, but still sad. "I don't think I can live without her smile."

"Yes, you can."

"Riku, you're the only other person I can trust. At a time like this, I need someone to help me with my problems when I feeling down, what I'm pretty much saying is can I live with you?"

"Of course. We can keep each other company."

He felt a little better. I don't like to see my angel cry.

"Wipe your tears, come on let's leave."

Sora's POV

I'm so happy Riku is going to let him live with him. We really need each other, you can pretty much say he lives alone, no other person is ever there, it's rarely you see his mom.

"Riku."

"What?" He said as he was getting into the car.

"I need to go to my house, you know for my belongings."

"Okay."

As we were going to my house, nothing much happened, the only thing on my mind was how Mrs. Okinawa was taking it. When I saw her she looked worried, not sad, I wonder why.

"Here's your house."

"Thanks, I'll most likely be a while, so would you like to come in? Just a suggestion, at least before it starts to rain again. I just don't want you waiting in the car."

"Sure, thanks for the suggestion."

We both walked into the house, from the garage, and all of a sudden…

"Oh my God, what happened to your house? And is that-"

Before Riku could finish saying what he wanted to, I slightly touched his lips to make him be quiet. As we stood in a state of shock, on the carpet was a track of…blood. I couldn't figure out who it was because my mom's car was not in the garage. So me and Riku followed the tracks to the kitchen, once we were in there, it seemed to be a person on the ground, it seemed to be…Kiari, lying lifeless in a pool of blood on the hospital floor. How did she get here? She can't just disappear from the hospital. It maybe only 5 miles away, but it's just impossible.

_Ring, ring_

The telephone rung. The Caller I.D. name section appeared to say: Inawaru Okinawa, Kiari's mom. Just in time, even though I reached for the phone, Riku answered it.

Riku's POV

When I answered the phone, I was given a pout by Sora.

"Now is not the time to pout." I whispered.

He pouted again.

"Hello. Mrs. Okinawa."

"Yes, Riku, it seems that my daughter has disappeared from the hospital, have you seen her since you left?"

"Yes, she's here."

"I'm sorry, but no you can't."

"Why?" Her voice went low.

"Kairi is…dead."

All of a sudden the phone was dropped by the person on the other line. Even though the phone was on the ground, on the other line was Mrs. Okinawa sobbing. She picked up the phone and asked:

"If she is dead, what is she doing at Sora's house?"

"Sora and me are not sure."

"Call the ambulence, I'm on my way."

Sora's POV

I couldn't help but stare as I called 911, stare at her lying hopelessly on the floor covered in blood. How could she have gotten here? It was impossible.

"911."

"Yes, I would like to report a person dead in a house."

"Where?"

"2151 Destiny St."

"Okay sir, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Please, hurry!"

Riku suddenly stormed into the room.

"Sora! I found a bloody knife." He said as he gasped for air. "Follow me."

We both ran into the kitchen where next to the table where Kairi was lying was an knife. On the spear part of the knife was blood. I think now I know how she died, she commited suicide.

A/N: I think I since a part b, how did she die? You'll find out sooner or later. I must be a sick, twisted bastard. I didn't want no one to kill her, so why doesn't she just kill herself. Anyways, this was the best chapter I think that I wrote. I love this chapter. Please review or no yaoi, just kidding. Please Review.


End file.
